


Through the High Window

by CassDiV



Series: Noir [1]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassDiV/pseuds/CassDiV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Shim gets a late night client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the High Window

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at nuna_fanworks for the 2010 Holiday Fic Exchange (given to EMDA). Detective AU: Think black&white, smokey rooms, hard-boiled. (Thank you, Eliza and Rana for the beta!)
> 
> Title adapted from Raymond Chandler's book "The High Window."

Changmin stubbed out his cigarette on his way into the building that housed his office. The first floor was recently vacant, discarded cartons and bags of trash still cluttering the hall. He climbed the stairs to the second floor, and slowed on the landing. The door to his office was open. He knew he had locked it.

Reaching under his arm, he drew his gun and pushed open the door, stepping quietly into the front of the office. The tiny waiting room was dust-laden and undisturbed. He turned his sights on the main office door, saw a shadow pass in front of the frosted window, moonlight revealing them.

Creeping closer, Changmin reached for the doorknob with one hand, gun trained on the shadow. He counted to three, and turned the knob, throwing the door open.

"Don't move!" he called as the shadow--now a figure in black--darted for the outer window. The figure froze, his back to the door.

"You won't shoot me," a smooth voice said. "I checked you out. It's not your way."

"Give me a reason," He growled at the certainty in the intruder's voice. Changmin reached to turn on a lamp on his desk, and he saw the man was nearly as tall as he. "Turn around," he ordered.

The man's shoulders shook slightly with laughter, and Changmin steadied the grip on his gun as the intruder turned. He swallowed as dark eyes turned to find his, energy from within them charging the gaze.

 _Shit._

Changmin motioned with the gun, stepped closer. "Keep your hands up, Kim Jaejoong," he said, reaching his other hand to quickly pat his intruder's sides and legs, looking for a weapon.

"I'm not carrying a gun," Jaejoong offered helpfully.

Fury erupted over the adrenaline in Changmin's mind. "What were you thinking?" he snapped, lowering the weapon at last. "I could have shot you!"

"As I said," Jaejoong reached to pull his hood off his head, "It's not your way.

Changmin stared at the man who was the subject of his latest investigation. "You shouldn't be here," he said, putting his gun down on his desk, still angry. "And how do know fuck-all about my ways?"

"How do you think?" Jaejoong asked, coming closer, trailing a hand over the edge of the desk as he walked. "You've been watching me for days. I thought I would return the voyeristic intent."

Changmin stepped away to check his desk and files. "What did you hope to find?" he asked.

"Oh, I'd say I've found it," Jaejoong whispered, making Changmin look up. Jaejoong opened his mouth just slightly and ran his tongue across his bottom lip. Changmin flushed and looked away. Jaejoong laughed again, and Changmin scowled.

"You're more of a smart-ass than I imagined," he scoffed, knowing then nothing had been touched. "Not such an intelligent stance given your position."

"My position!" There was that laugh again. It was starting to get on Changmin's nerves. "Trust me, Detective, a few days following me around and some indecent photos don't give you the first idea of my _position_." Jaejoong spit the word out, and his eyes flashed serious. "Or yours."

He had Changmin's attention. "Go on," he said, sitting down in his chair. He immediately knew it was a mistake.

He tried to stand, but Jaejoong moved faster. He straddled Changmin's legs, and perched on the desk just in front of him. "Why, Detective," he murmured, "Don't stop watching now." Jaejoong stripped off his coat and tossed it aside. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head back toward the ceiling to study the fan overhead. Changmin followed Jaejoong's eyes upward--and saw the bug.

 _They're listening._

They locked gazes again, and Changmin could feel his heart pounding. "Move," he growled, and Jaejoong's eyes darkened.

He shook his head, slid closer, leaned in. "You've seen what I can do," Jaejoong said softly, hand almost touching, trailing down Changmin's arm, down to his thigh. "You've seen..." he trailed off, eyes flicking just perceptibly toward the far window.

 _They're watching._

He swallowed, didn't move for a moment. Jaejoong studied his face to be sure he'd understood, then moved in.

Changmin was ready for the kiss. He let Jaejoong take control of it, lean further in until Changmin knew his balance was gone. In one swift move, he shot out of the chair, caught Jaejoong by the shoulders and shoved him onto his back on the desk. One hand found his throat, and the other reached for the gun.

He looked into Jaejoong's eyes then, and whatever was anger in his gut turned with a horrible twist.

 _Shit._

He whirled and holstered the gun. "Get out," he snarled, not wanting to face the unabashed desire he'd just seen in those eyes.

"If I don't..." Jaejoong whispered. There was more in those words than Changmin expected. Much more. His thoughts flew. He'd taken this case to find a blackmailer, and until tonight, he'd thought he had.

Changmin closed his eyes. Tried to ignore the feel of Jaejoong's lips; tried to ignore what Jaejoong's eyes and voice could do to his cock.

This was a bad idea, he told himself. A bad idea on top of a dirty client on top of a fucked up assignment. He took a breath.

And turned around, stripping off his shoulder holster as he found Jaejoong's mouth. Jaejoong moaned, and Changmin cleared the desk with one purposeful shove, laid Jaejoong back on it. As he'd hoped, the lamp went down with a crash and the room was cast once again into moonlight.

Hands were deftly undoing the buttons on his shirt, but he was focused on the lips, the mouth he'd wanted to taste since he'd first seen Kim Jaejoong. Another version of Jaejoong's laughter bubbled up from beneath him. This sound, Changmin thought, he could get used to.

"Why, Detective," Jaejoong whispered, and Changmin groaned as his dick responded fully to those words in that voice.

"They want something to listen to," Changmin hissed in Jaejoong's ear, pulling him tightly against him, "Let them listen to their bait for the last time."

"Fuck," Jaejoong murmured, in an entirely different voice, thrusting up with his hips to grind them together.

It was all the invitation Changmin needed. He backed away, yanking on the fastening to his pants, pulling his cock free. He took Jaejoong's hips in his hands and slid him to the edge of the desk. Jaejoong didn't try to move. Changmin flicked open the button of Jaejoong's jeans, and thumbed the zipper down easily, finding no underwear, as he knew he wouldn't. He paused a moment, wanting to see it in those eyes again, the desire.

Jaejoong was watching him, having peeled out of his shirt, one hand fallen to the desk, the other rubbing circles against Changmin's hip. "Don't stop," Jaejoong said in a voiceless whisper.

Changmin brushed his hand down Jaejoong's stomach, leaving ribs behind for lower skin. He reached into those jeans and pulled out Jaejoong's cock, slick and hard. His own cock grew harder still, and he gripped them both together, long fingers stroking and sliding. Jaejoong arched up into him, one hand falling across his eyes, the other holding loosely to Changmin's shirt sleeve.

Changmin thrust into his own hand, against Jaejoong, felt skin and heat and the throbbing of blood. The sounds tumbled out of Jaejoong, stirring his body with every one. Changmin watched him thrash on the desk, held only by his cock, before Jaejoong arched and came with a gasp. The sight of such abandon pulled Changmin over and he came into his hands, mingling salt and sweat with Jaejoong's.

He reached for a towel from the wash basin nearby and wiped both he and Jaejoong clean. He stepped away from the desk and washed his hands, heard Jaejoong toss his shoes and jeans to the floor. Changming shrugged out of his shirt, kicked off his shoes and slid off his pants and underwear. He turned just as Jaejoong came up behind him.

Skin found skin as Jaejoong molded himself to Changmin, ran his hands through Changmin's hair and made demands of Changmin's lips and tongue. It was too much gratitude; the relief he could feel under Jaejoong's skin, in his lips, too intimate. Still, Changmin kissed him back, smoothing tense mucles, and appreciating the sensations he now had to accompany weeks of visuals. He traced his hands over Jaejoong's chest and shoulders, down his back, over ass and thighs. As Jaejoong took a breath before covering Changmin's mouth again with his, Changmin understood he'd just taken on a new client.

Changmin managed to moved them both over to the couch, but Jaejoong shoved him down first onto his back, knelt between Changmin's long legs. He ran his hands over the muscles in Changmin's thighs, tracing over knees, shins, down calves and ankles, before lifting one of his feet up onto the back of the couch. A thumb continued to rub circles around his heel.

"You're going to have to let me go sometime, Detective," Jaejoong said conversationally. "You can't hold me here forever."

Changmin laid his head back and laughed silently. He spread his legs wider, and met Jaejoong's eyes. "You'll leave when I've gotten everything from you I need," he said, playing along.

Changmin watched fascinated as Jaejoong touched himself, throwing his head back and moaning into the dark room. It was enough to bring Changmin to life again. He reached for his own dick, but Jaejoong shook his head and stilled Changmin's hands, moving them to rest at his sides. He allowed it, and Jaejoong let go, leaned out over the floor, torso to knees displayed in the moonlight. Changmin refused to stop himself from touching now, his fingers having a taste for the skin over Jaejoong's ribs and stomach, hungrily reaching to spread over Jaejoong's chest and rising to gentle at Jaejoong's throat. He heard Jaejoong pulling his jeans closer, digging in a pocket. A moment later, two slick fingers shoved inside him, and Changmin hissed and clenched, his own fingers finding purchase on Jaejoong's shoulder. The bottle fell to the floor, and Jaejoong stilled. Changmin closed his eyes. Lips found the tip of his cock, a tongue licked a swirl around the end, and Jaejoong swallowed him, throat humming, as his fingers began to move again.

Changmin moaned with the ferocity of it. Jaejoong held him firm in his mouth, shoved sharply inside his ass. "Fuck," he groaned when he could manage a breath, and the fingers slid out as the mouth slid off.

"I intend to," Jaejoong said into the room, and Changmin gasped as Jaejoong thrust into him. Explosions of pleasure with edges of pain rocked him from beneath while fingers feathered his cock from above with teasing strokes.

He nearly lost consciousness as he came, but for Jaejoong's changing his angle to do just what he warned. Jaejoong was thrusting without delicacy, fucking with utter abandon. Changmin's voice mingled with Jaejoong's begging for it to end, to never stop. His nails were digging into the couch, and he cried out when Jaejoong came inside him, spreading heat and filling him completely.

Jaejoong collapsed on top of him, and Changmin had little energy left to even move. Jaejoong pulled out, but remained just where he was against Changmin's chest. A mouth found his neck and suckled, drawing blood.

"You're a better lay than I imagined," Jaejoong whispered into his ear.

"I'm probably many things better than you imagine," Changmin whispered back. Jaejoong didn't answer him, but Changmin could feel the smile against his neck. After a few moments, Changmin lifted up, shifting Jaejoong over on the couch so he could get up.

Jaejoong rolled onto his side, and Changmin found that those eyes just watching him were almost as much a thrill as that mouth taunting. He turned away, crossed the room to his holster, and reached for his gun.

"As much as I've enjoyed your little game," he said in the same conversational tone Jaejoong had used, "I have my business to think of." He kept the gun aimed at the floor, and turned back toward Jaejoong, pressing his finger against his lips. Jaejoong's eyes flicked from the gun back to Changmin's face, and when Changmin saw the understanding dawn, he said, "Too bad you were wrong about me," and pulled the trigger.


End file.
